Alucard's Bloodlust Seras's Blood
by Oro4
Summary: Alucard is going through Bloodlust and even his master can't stop him. No shagging, but it's a little mature! ONESHOT


A/N: Howdy! Okay, here's another Hellsing fanfic. I hope you like it! The title was sort of funny I mean because of the other one. And this is a warning. It's worse than the first one, so if you thought _that_ was hot, I hope I accomplished something better with this one. I hope are the key words!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Alucard's Bloodlust Seras's Blood

_I am too old for this…_ Alucard thought as he sat up in his coffin. His fangs were bared and a thin line of blood slid down his chin. Alucard wiped the blood away with his fingers then proceed to lick them clean. His undead body felt very much alive. Alucard got out of his coffin and sauntered over to his table. A blood packet was waiting neatly for him in an ice bucket next to a bottle of his favourite red wine and a wine glass, compliments of Walter. Alucard ripped open the blood packet and let the blood flow into the empty glass. Then he poured some wine in his glass and swished it around until it was sufficiently mixed. Alucard lifted the concoction to his lips and took a sip, relishing in the bloody mixture as it went down his throat. A shiver ran down his back.

"Enjoying breakfast, police girl?" Alucard said into the dimly lit room. He felt Seras's surprise and he grinned.

_Master!_ He heard her cry. _W-what are you doing up?_

Alucard chuckled and phased into Seras's room. His fledgling jumped and backed into a wall. Alucard's eyes roamed over her very luscious body, taking care to memorize every detail of her curves. He took a few steps forward and placed his wine glass on the table. Seras's eyes darted to the door and before she could look at him, Alucard was closer to her than she thought she wanted. Alucard grinned. But she did not know what she wanted at all.

"M-master! You know they- they don't like us in the same room…" Seras said trying to find her way around Alucard's body. Alucard lifted a gloved hand to Seras's bottom lip and stroked it tenderly.

"You have the most…tantalizing look to your mouth when you speak." Alucard's voice rumbled. Seras shivered under him. Alucard loved it. He pressed his body closer to Seras's flattening her against the wall. She was frightened and excited all at the same time.

"M-master what are you doing?" Seras asked as Alucard's fingers trailed to her neck. They languidly slid down her shoulders and sides making the blonde vampire tremble. Alucard shivered in delight. He kissed Seras's temple, then her cheek, and her jaw and then the soft skin between her jaw and neck. Seras released a shuttering, breathy sigh. Alucard's lips brushed against Seras's neck but he quickly made his way back to her jaw. Torturing himself was a little pleasure he allowed himself with Seras.

"Why are you…?" Seras could not finish her sentence because Alucard's lips smothered her own. Alucard did not want to hear any questions. He wanted to hear her pleasure- her gentle cries of ecstasy. Alucard held Seras's head in his hands and ravished her lips. His body pushed closer, needing to feel the contact between them. Her pants and moans filled the small space. Alucard relinquished Seras's mouth and moved to her neck.

"M-master! We- we can't be here…together…!" Seras said in between gasps. Alucard chuckled. A new rule was set in the Hellsing household. The resident vampires were not supposed to be in close proximity (unless on hunts) because of Seras's early Bloodlust. Integra insisted that the Bloodlust stop immediately because Seras was a to the people in the organization. Integra was also mad at Alucard because he was the one keeping Seras in Bloodlust because he would not sedate her with his blood.

"I can be wherever I want…" Alucard said nipping the soft flesh of Seras's neck. "Tell me, do you not want this?"

Seras moaned in reply. Shivers ran down his spine. The Bloodlust made her so sensitive and tender. Seras's fingers slinked into her master's hair. She tugged and threw back her head. Alucard's blood rushed everywhere. He had no idea the pull would feel so good! Alucard's mouth opened wide and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. It stroked Seras's neck and Alucard felt her tremble.

No one would keep him from having his prey.

"Why can't we play together? Don't you want to… taste me?" Alucard's tongue roamed over his most recent mark on Seras's skin. She groaned and cried out for more, digging her nails into his scalp. Alucard noticed that it felt more painful than usual. And the pain was more than pleasurable than anything else. Alucard wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel the tugging of her nails on his scalp. He wanted her to give him more pain and then convert it into the sickest of pleasures.

Alucard groaned and sucked on Seras's reddened flesh more. He opened her shirt begging making her arch into his hold. Alucard licked the flesh over her collarbones and Seras's fingers yanked Alucard's head back to her face. She crushed her lips against Alucard's and he felt her fangs extend and cut his tongue. He felt blood trickle down his throat and Seras's tongue chase after it. Her eagerness and lust made him mad. Alucard opened his mouth wider, willing her to get his blood.

_Alucard!_

Alucard was going to ignore her until Seras was on her knees and begging him to have her. His finger trailed her body and rested on her well-proportioned bosom. Seras sucked in a breath.

"Shall I touch you?" Alucard asked in a husky voice. "Shall I squeeze you?"

Seras made a noise and nodded.

"Please…master!" Seras pleaded. "…Please just give me…!"

"…What?" Alucard asked in a silky voice. He grabbed Seras's head and stared into her crimson eyes. Her mouth was open slightly and she was panting. Alucard thrust his hips a little and Seras gasped. She pulled him closer. Alucard loved the need welling in her.

"What do you want me to do?" Alucard asked brushing his lips against Seras's.

Seras reacted to Alucard's hips and moved her own. Alucard gasped at the friction. He had not intended it to feel so good. He could feel her so much better now. The heat between her legs hardened him deliciously. He could hear her blood begging for him to release her. It was the symphony the Hellsing organization feared. The Bloodlust called Seras just as it was beginning to call him. Her cries for him made his blood boil and cry out for more. Alucard could not get enough of her.

_Alucard!!_

"Stop master…!" Seras groaned. "Sir Integra will…she won't like this!"

Alucard groaned and yanked himself from Seras's smoldering mouth. Damn his master for not leaving him alone and giving Seras doubts! His body was begging in to go bad and take her. Seras pulled Alucard closer by the roots of his hair, unwilling to let him go. She did not want to feel the absence of their contact as much as he did not want to. Alucard felt another jolt through his body realizing that he liked her roughness more than he aught to. He raped her lips until she fell to the ground panting. Alucard heard his master call once more but did not pay any attention to her. Seras pulled Alucard with her and he fell onto of her, grinding his hips into the space between her thighs. Her uniform was short but it only allowed the friction to increase. Alucard needed to have it. He was going to rip his fledgling's clothes off her lovely body and shag her deliciously undead body until she begged him to stop. As Alucard bit into her neck he did not think he would stop even if she begged him to.

Alucard marked Seras's neck and shoulders in time with his heated thrusts. She cried out to him again and again. Alucard's eyes followed her mouth as she spoke and grinned.

"Did you not just tell me you wanted to stop, police girl?" Alucard's deep husky voice whispered in Seras's ear. "…Is that what you want?"

Alucard's blood rushed at the sound of his fledglings pleading. He continued to pleasure himself with the sound of her voice and the feel of her heated body against his. But… it wasn't enough. Alucard ground harder feeling the lust but not get satisfied from it. He needed more. Alucard lowered his head to inhale the sweet scent of Seras's skin. He lifted a nail to her neck and dug into it until she bled. Seras gasped. Alucard watched the blood seep out of the small puncture and roll down the length of Seras's neck. Grinning the No-life King licked the blood trail and sucked on the small sweet spot.

Something broke inside of Alucard and suddenly his only need was her blood.

Alucard shot up panting. He was loosing control. He looked down at Seras's form and felt himself loose more than his self-control. Her cheeks were pink, her mouth was open slightly, panting, her eyes had that hazy look of lust and pleasure in them and her body… Alucard groaned. Open top, full breasts, slim waist, long torso…long, long neck. Alucard licked his lips.

"You made me want you more, police girl." Alucard groaned. "Tell me you don't want this… I'll only hunt you more."

_Damn it Alucard what the hell are you doing?!_

Alucard's lips curved to a slow salacious grin. His master was furious.

"I'm coming, master." Alucard said into the air. "Can't I have a little…fun?"

Alucard stood up and Seras turned on her side, shivering. She looked so fragile and weak- so delicious. He wanted to give her the pleasure her blood desired. Alucard wanted nothing more than to please the blood running through her veins…and her blood wanted only to please him. Alucard licked his lips. She would find his Bloodlust far better than her own.

"What in the Queen's name took you so long?!" Sir Integra yelled furiously.

Alucard grinned.

"I was…teaching my fledgling." Alucard replied. "Surely whatever you have to tell me can wait?"

Integra glared death.

"You are to answer me at my every beck and call you worthless vampire!" she cried. "Who are you to disobey my orders?"

"Your worthless vampire."

"Alucard!" Integra exploded. "You are not to enter officer Victoria's chamber at any time! Do you understand me?!"

Alucard grinned.

"Jealous, my master?" Alucard's fluid voice asked. "Do you want me to crave your blood?"

"How dare you Alucard!" Integra yelled furiously. "Who do you think I am?!"

Alucard chuckled.

"A woman." Alucard phased away.

"Alucard!! You disobedient servant! I will see you punished."

Alucard's husky voice lit up in a laugh.

"At this time I think I would find that punishment would feel very nice. I think I'll go _punish _myself right now."

His master called his name again and Alucard laughed.

"What are you planning to do with officer Victoria?"

Alucard did not reply.

"I command you to answer my question as a servant to the Hellsing organization!" Integra yelled.

Alucard chuckled a little.

"…I plan to drink her dry."

Integra's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare…" Integra threatened. "You wouldn't dare drink her."

Alucard's laugh sent shivers through his master's spine.

"You can't possibly-"

"Can't what, my dear master? _Enjoy_ her bloodlust? You are the one who can't fathom how we work, master." Alucard said cutting Integra off. "You can't enjoy the feel of flesh and blood, the lust of the hunt…and you can't stop this from taking course."

Integra sat down rubbing her head. Alucard could tell she was not happy.

"What…do you propose I do?" Integra questioned through gritted teeth.

"Don't call me… for a while." Alucard said. "And make sure Walter doesn't come down to feed us until I call. Any interruptions and I don't think I'll be able to control her."

"Don't you mean yourself?"

Alucard laughed.

"Have a pleasant night…master."

Seras shivered and looked behind her. She had a feeling her master was watching her but she could not feel him or see him. But… her master was always watching. Seras tried not to think about it, but her master made things happen to her that she had rarely experienced before becoming a child of the night. Even after becoming a vampire Seras knew she never felt anything so remotely… blood stirring than her master's touch. The Bloodlust drove her mad. Every day she would have dreams of her master taking her and every night small parts of the dreams would come into reality.

Her master found enjoyment in her torture and would not satisfy her. She would beg and plead but her master did not care about her desires. And when Integra said that the two Hellsing vampires could not be in the same room together, Seras thought that her master would obey and leave her in peace. But he did no such thing. He would touch her, and lick her and bite her until the torture was too much to bear and then he would leave her to wallow in lust. Seras hadn't tasted him since her first beginnings with the Bloodlust and she was at a point where if she did not have him soon, she would start going crazy. She needed to taste his sweet red wine. She wanted to get drunk off the taste- the smell. Seras held in a little moan. His blood smelled so good so _rich_. She licked her lips wishing his were on her body.

"…Bugger it all." Seras muttered. Why could her master not give her what she wanted?

Seras thought for a moment. Why did she always beg him not to and then _make_ him make her beg for him? Seras bit her lip. It was because she liked being his prey. She liked his rough actions and lusty words. She enjoyed being…forced. Seras opened the door to her room and sighed. She sounded so dirty. She liked putting up a fight so her master would have to work harder to make her give in- even though he knew her surrender was imminent.

The young vampire looked around her room. Her undead heart would have been pounding madly. His scent was strong. He was in the room. Seras licked her lips. She could feel her blood beginning to call. Seras inhaled the scent and walked over to her coffin. It opened.

Alucard was lying in her coffin, black hair surrounding him like a halo around his body, with his eyes closed shut.

"Why do you do this to me master?" Seras asked feeling the butterflies come alive in her stomach. The anticipation of her master's actions made her aroused.

"Because you are easy prey." Alucard's mouth looked delectable when it moved. Seras could not keep her eyes away from it.

"I…am not easy." Seras defended weakly. She was only easy with him.

A smirked lifted Alucard's lips and he sat up. He placed a hand on Seras's cheek and rubbed it fondly.

"I did not call you easy." Alucard mended huskily and with his other arm he pulled Seras closer so that her knees were straddling his waist. "I called you prey."

The words made Seras tremble.

"…What if I don't want to be prey?" Seras questioned leaning closer to Alucard's waiting lips. Alucard's grip was tight but the feel of it caused arousal to course through Seras's veins.

"Then I'll force you to succumb to me police girl." Alucard replied brushing his lips against Seras's. She already felt like succumbing. She lodged her fingers in Alucard's black mane.

"I'm going to fight you." Seras whispered. "I won't be easy prey."

Alucard chuckled and shifted his weight so Seras was smothered under his body. He stared into her eyes for a second before claiming her lips. Her fingers squeezed and tugged as soon as his tongue entered her mouth. His fingers went to work on the buttons of her uniform. Seras's back arched when she felt her master's lips on her neck.

"I thought you said you were going to fight."

Seras blushed.

"I can't fight… when you're so good!" she gasped when Alucard bit the tender part of her neck. "_Alucard_!"

Alucard grinned and sucked on the small wound. It drove Seras mad. She released her grip on his hair and moved to remove some of his clothing. She threw off the red outer layer and ripped open his collar.

"Hungry, police girl?" Alucard asked grinning. His fingers massaged right under Seras's knee. She had no why it felt so nice to her. She groaned and stopped her would-be assault on her master's blood when she felt her master's hand move. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly. Her master's finger brushed against her petals.

"You're so hot police girl." Alucard grinned. "Do you want more."

Seras nodded pulled Alucard closer.

"Please…!" she begged.

Alucard pressed his lips against Seras's. Her lips opened in invitation, but Alucard moved to her neck instead. He kissed his way down to his previously marked spot and sucked on it again before grinning. He thrust his fingers against the moist lining of his fledgling's knickers making her arch once more. He watched in amusement how sensitive she really was until his hardened member felt entirely too good. Alucard groaned and pulled his fingers away from Seras's heat and thrust his member to her instead. The friction caused Seras to cry out. He wasn't getting…deep enough!

The call of his blood and lust was answered by Seras's tongue to Alucard's sweet fingers.

"Do you like your taste?" Alucard whispered huskily in Seras's ear. "Do you want more?"

Seras moaned as Alucard's fingers provided her with a new treat. The feel of her suckling mouth felt amazing to Alucard. He pushed his lust harder into Seras's moist heat. The restraints of his pants and her knickers pleased but tortured Alucard all the more. How he loved the punishment he was receiving! But now… the only thing he could think of was her blood. The sweet calling of her crimson fluids made Alucard groan. He opened his mouth wide and skimmed his fangs over Seras's long neck. She shivered and groaned. Her back arched and Alucard quickly placed his hand under her back to keep her in that position. His blood called for the contact.

"Please master, just _drink_ me!"

Alucard grinned and moved his head to a better position on Seras's neck. He bit down hard and the blood, the sweet wine, ran down his throat.

The Bloodlust truly began.

A/N: Hey! I hope you all liked it! That's all for now with the Hellsing fics. I'm working on so many that I haven't had a chance to update!

I'm sorry for taking so long with the updating. I've been trying to publish on of my books and it's been hectic. Sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Now give me load of reviews! Cheers!


End file.
